Highly synergistic collaborative efforts among determined, skilled, and professional investigators often produce novel insights greater than those that could have been generated by a single effort. It is in this regard that the Administration Component will work fervently to foster collaboration and promote multi-institutional productivity through providing integral organization, management, and support of the proposed multilayered BD2K Initiative Center. Specifically, the Administration Component serves a fundamental role in the success of the three main Components of the Center, namely. Data Science Research (DSR), Training, and Consortium Activities, as well as in collaboration among all BD2K Centers, the NIH, and the greater biomedical scientific community. The Administration Component aims to support the mission of the NIH BD2K Initiative by providing administrative assistance with the following Specific Aims; In our capacity within our own Center, we plan: 1a. To support the Center and the mission of the NIH BD2K Initiative in providing innovative research and effective technological engineering of software and computational tools, with a central theme for the organization, management, and processing of Big Data for biomedical research. 1b. To coordinate meetings, workshops, and seminars in an effort to promote collaboration among the various components of the Center and to nurture productivity across Components. 1c. To manage the daily activities of the Center including budgeting, travel reservations, website maintenance, and other critical administrative tasks. In our activities beyond our own Center, we aim: 2a. To promote the dissemination of software, tools, and knowledge by generating a more profound interest in Big Data analysis, modeling, and literacy thereby eliciting a substantial impact on the scientific community. 2b. To foster a working relationship between the community and scientific researchers with bioinformatics knowledge and tools through the effective dissemination of data and products generated by the Center, thus propelling innovations and advancement in Big Data research. Under the leadership of N|H, we aim to support the scientific and educational goals of the NIH BD2K Initiative in overcoming challenges and revitalizing the integration of Big Data Science and biomedical research.